holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Shoah
=mehr unter Konzentrationslager= Links =Der Ausdruck, seine Entstehung = * Substantiv, feminin die Shoah, dt: Schoa, (zur Zeit der nationalsozialistischen Herrschaft) = NS-Politik und NS-Verbrechen der Massenvernichtung der Juden aus Deutschland und fast ganz Europa; anderes, ähnlich gebrauchtes Wort ist Holocaust (en) *www.antisemitismus.net/shoah/holocaust.htm ::Das griechische Wort holókaustos ("vollständig verbrannt") bezog sich auf die in der Antike verbreitete religiöse Praxis der Verbrennung von Tieren als Opfer. Dafür verwendete es erstmals der Historiker Xenophon, dann auch die griechische Bibelübersetzung, die Septuaginta. Über die lateinische Bibelübersetzung der Vulgata drang holocaustum in die englische Sprache ein, nicht aber in die deutsche, da Martin Luther den Ausdruck mit Brandopfer übersetzte. Darum wurde der Völkermord an den europäischen Juden zunächst nur im englischen Sprachraum mit dem Wort Holocaust bezeichnet, erstmals im Dezember 1942 in der Tageszeitung News Chronicle. Diese verband noch ohne Kenntnis von "Vernichtungslagern" damit bereits Adolf Hitlers Vernichtungsplan an den Juden: … the Jewish people are to be exterminated. Von nun an behielt der Begriff im politischen Diskurs diesen Sinn und setzte sich in der angelsächsischen Geschichtswissenschaft nach 1945 allmählich durch. Der Autor Frederick Forsyth machte 1972 diesen Sinn mit seinem Roman Die Akte Odessa einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit bekannt. Zwar gab es im Deutschen bereits das Fremdwort Holokaust, das aber kaum für den Völkermord an den Juden gebraucht wurde und in wichtigen Wörterbüchern nicht verzeichnet war. Doch seit der Fernsehserie/Fernsehfilmdrama Holocaust – Die Geschichte der Familie Weiß von 1979 wurde der Begriff, nun auch in der englischen Schreibweise, in der Bundesrepublik üblich. Er bezeichnete nun verbreitet das, was zuvor als "Judenverfolgung", "Judenvernichtung", "Judenmord", "Mord an den europäischen Juden" oder mit dem Wort "Auschwitz“ umschrieben worden war. Das Bewusstsein für die Ausnahmestellung dieses nationalsozialistischen Völkermords war bis dahin kaum in der deutschen Bevölkerung vorhanden. Heute ist eine von diesem Ereignis losgelöste Verwendung des Holocaustbegriffs im Deutschen semantisch und ethisch umstritten, da sie zumeist aus Effekthascherei oder aus dem Versuch heraus erfolgt, die NS-Verbrechen zu verharmlosen. Schoah Das hebräische Wort שואה ("Shoa", versch. Transkriptionen) steht neben dem für dieselbe Bedeutung weiterhin verwendeten und synonym verstandenen Begriff "Holocaust/Holokaust". Es bürgerte sich in Westeuropa vor allem wegen des neunstündigen Dokumentarfilms "Shoah" von Claude Lanzmann von 1985 ein, der auch als "narrative Chronik des Holocaust" bezeichnet wird. Unter den Juden und in Israel sind Begriff und Bedeutung von "Shoa" im Zuge der langen Geschichte der Judenfeindlichkeit und der damit verbundenen Pogrome schon vor dem Holocaust geläufig gewesen. Der Ausdruck ging daher in die Unabhängigkeitserklärung Israels von 1948 ein. Seitdem wird er von Juden überwiegend für dieses Ereignis verwendet. Ein Grund dafür ist auch, dass das Wort Holocaust (griechisch: "vollständiges Brandopfer") nach Ansicht vieler Juden zu sehr die Opferrolle der Ermordeten betont und einen positiven religiösen Sinn des Geschehens impliziert. * Autorinnen bei Wikipedia definieren den Begriff enger: Der Holocaust war der nationalsozialistische Völkermord an 5,6 bis 6,3 Millionen europäischen Juden. Deutsche und ihre Helfer führten ihn von 1941 bis 1945 systematisch, ab 1942 auch mit industriellen Methoden durch, mit dem Ziel, alle Juden im deutschen Machtbereich zu vernichten. Wikipedia = Zum Verlauf der Shoah= (ab 1933, bis Mai 1945, Nachwirkungen) * timeline of the shoah/holocaust Weblink zur ausführlichen * [https://www.dwds.de/wb/Shoah Bei dwds.de: Wortbedeutung, Beispiele der Verwendung des Wortes Shoah] = Chronologie des Holocaust, K. Mellenthin = * (eine Einbindung der drei Auschwitz-Konzentrationslager mit Quellenangaben und Artikeln in den Ablauf der Shoa) Auch unter dem Namen Tag-für-Tag-Chronologie des Holocausts bekannt. www * für das Gebiet des Landes Baden-Württemberg Siehe auch *Holokaust im www * website shoah.de (davor, jetzt zukunft-braucht-erinnerung.de Kategorie:History Kategorie:Geschichte